Z-Moves
Z-Moves are very powerful moves introduced in the Alola region. To use them, you need a pokemon with one or two types, and a Item called a Z-Ring to store a Z-Crystal carrying a specific type to match one of the pokemon type. To activate a Z-Move, you touch your Z-Zring and preform a specific pre-shot dance routine. There are 18 Type Specific Z Moves, along with certain special Z-Moves exclusive only to specific pokemon. Type-Specific Z-Moves Breakneck Blitz- A Normal Type Z Move activated by Normalium Z. Can be acquired by battling the Totem Gumshoos or Totem Alolan Raticate. On activation, the Normal Type who uses the Z-Move will rush at the opposing pokemon with great speed, flattening the opponent with great pressure. Inferno Overdrive- A Fire-Type Z-Move activated through Firium Z. Can be acquired by battling the Totem Salazzle. On activation, the fire type move will become a massive fireball shot out that incinerates all in its path. Hydro Vortex- A Water Type Z-Move activated through Waterium Z. Can be acquired by beating the Totem Wishiwashi School Form. On activation, any water type move will become a raging vortex of water that drags the opponent down to the sea bottom. Bloom Doom- A Grass Type Z-Move activated through Grassium Z. Can be acquired by battling the Totem Lurantis. The animation for this Z-Moves depicts the user unleashing a powerful vortex of flower petals. Gigavolt Havoc- A Electric Type Z-Move activated through Electrium Z. Can be acquired by battling the Totem Vikavolt. It allows the user to unleash an arrow-shaped electric blast. Acid Downpour- A Poison Type Z Move activated through Posionium Z. Can be acquired as a gift by Plumeria of the former group Team Skull. The user attacks by a poison wave. Never Ending Nightmare- A Ghost Type Z Move activated through Ghostium Z. Can be acquired by battling the Totem Mimikyu. The user is attacks with ghostly vines. All Out Pummeling- A Fighting Type Z Move activated through Fightnium Z. Can be acquired by defeating the Kahuna Hala. The user pummels the target with fury. Continental Crush- A Rock Type Z Move activated through Rocknium Z. Can be acquired by defeating the Kahuna Olivia. The opponent is smashed by a massive boulder. Tectonic Rage- A Ground Type Z-Move activated through Groundinum Z. Can be acquired by defeating the Kahuna Hapu. The user strikes the opponent into a Tectonic Plate at full force. Corkscrew Crush-A Steel Type Z Move activated through Steelium Z. Can be acquired as a gift from Sophocles’s cousin Molayne. The user charges into the opponent like a corkscrew, slicing into them. Savage Spin Out- A Bug type Z Move activated through Bugnium Z. A lot of it can be find in Po Town due to Team Skull stealing them all. The user wraps up the opponent in a cocoon and slices into them. Shattered Psyche- A Psychic Type Z-Move activated through Psychium Z. Can be found in the desert on Ula Ula island. The user slams the opponent into psychic barriers. Black Hole Eclipse- A Dark Type Z-Move activated through Darknium Z. Can be Acquired by beating the Kahuna Nanu. The opponent is sucked into a Black Hole. Twinkle Tackle- A Fairy Type Z Move activated through Fairium Z. Can be acquired via the trial captain of Poni Island Mina. The user cutely charms the opponent, then sends them flying. Subzero Slammer- A Ice Type Z Move activated through Icium Z. Can be found in the icy mountains of Ula Ula more specifically Lanakila. The opponent is frozen and exploded from an iceberg. Supersonic Skystrike- A Flying Type Z Move activated by Flyinium Z. Can be found in Ten Carat Hill on Melemele island. The user slams the opponent into the ground at high speed. Devastating Drake- A Dragon Type Z Move activated by Dragonium Z. Can be acquired by battling the Totem Kommo-o. The user attacks with a purple ray in the form of a dragon. Special Z Moves Guardian of Alola- A Fairy Type Z Move only usable with the four Land Spirit pokemon and with the move Nature’s Madness. On activation, either Tapu Koko, Lele, Fini or Bulu will morph into their dormant state and summon a giant golem, themselves acting as the head. After a brief windup, one of the massive fists will come crashing down on the enemy pokemon, dealing massive damage. Catastropika- An Electric Type Z-Move exclusive only to Pikachu by way of his move, Volt tackle. On activation,Pikachu uses Volt Tackle in a fashion similar to Rollout and rolls into the opponent full force. Sinister Arrow Raid- A Ghost type Z move exclusive to Decidueye by use of the move Spirit Shackle. After summoning a circle of arrows, Decidueye strikes and the opponent is struck by arrows. Malicious Moonsault- A Dark type Z-Move exclusive only to Incineroar by use of Darkness Lariat. After summoning a wrestling ring, Incineroar, jumps and strikes the target with a bam. Oceanic Operetta- A Water Type Z move exclusive to Primarina by use of the move Sparkling Aria. Primarina summons a massive amount of water and attacks with full force. Soul Stealing 7 Star Strike- A ghost type z move exclusive to the rare Marshadow by use of Spectral Thief. Marshadow attacks by making the z move symbol with seven punches and then unleashes a massive amount of power on the opponent. Genesis Supernova- A Psychic type z move exclusive to Mew by use of Psychic. Charges the terrain with Psychic energy. Stoked Sparksurfer- A Electric Type Z Move exclusive to Alolan Raichu by use of THunderbolt. Raichu attacks with full force, 100 % Paralysis chance. Extreme Evoboost- A Normal Type Z-Move exclusive to Eevee by use of Last Resort. Eevee taps into all her evolutionary forms, increasing her stats by 2 stages. Pulverizing Pancake- A Normal Type Z move exclusive to Snorlax by use of Giga Impact. Snorlax moves energetically and pounds into the target. 10 billion volt thunderbolt- A electric Type Z-Move exclusive to Ash Cap Pikachu by use of thunderbolt. A more powerful version of thunderbolt that is unleashed on the opponent. Category:Powers